


The Truth Remix

by TutkaGirl



Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutkaGirl/pseuds/TutkaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of my crossover fic The Truth in which Spencer Reid and Neal Caffrey (Jason Reid) are brothers. If you haven't read The Truth you will NOT understand this. </p>
<p>What would have happened if Sara wasn't out to get Neal and he told her the truth himself? This is what would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is your real name Neal?”

“That is a very long story,”

“Sounds like a story I would like to hear.”

When Neal stopped laughing well before Sara, she knew something was up. And she was surprised when he pursed his lips and steepled his fingers.

“I, I was just joking Neal . . . but if that . . . your name isn’t actually Neal?”

He opened his mouth, closed it again and held up a finger for her to wait a moment. She watched him as he walked over to he kitchen, opened the top drawer, and popped out a false bottom. Her eye’s widened when he pulled out a large stack of letters and a yellow envelope. He pulled out one piece of thick paper out of the envelope and put everything back.

“Jason Reid.” his voice snapped her out of her panicked thinking, and she looked at him in confusion, “my name. And if you really want to know, it’s better if you start from the beginning,” He handed her the paper he pulled out of the envelope, a birth certificate “My name is Jason Daniel Reid, I was born in Las Vegas to parents Diana and William Reid. When I was four, my little brother was born, Spencer William Reid.”

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find any words to say, finally asking, “Does Peter know?” He shook his head and smiled.

“And he won’t know unless I tell him, Jason Reid never did anything wrong.” He looked into her eyes for a moment. When he found the tentative acceptance he went on, “I started pick-pocketing after our dad left us with our mother. That would have been fine on its own but mom was mentally sick.” He watched as she started clicking pieces together on her own.

“The Raphael,” he nodded, “I noticed that you sold it for considerably less than it was worth. But that’s not true, it is?” another nod, “You sold it for full, but the money was put where we wouldn’t look for it. Like the bank account of a man who never did anything wrong, who took care of his little brother and sick mother,”

“Yes, at first all the money I made slowly made its way to Spencer’s college fund. But once the FBI started catching on, I had to end all contact. I knew when I first met Peter that he would catch me, but I wouldn’t ruin Spencer’s career so I kept him a secret. I cannot tell you how relieved I was when he arrested Neal Cafferey. It was the first time I breathed in almost five months.”

“But, Neal, why don’t you get him to visit now?” he smiles sadly at her and hands her a single letter. It’s addressed to June and the edges are bend from so much handling, in the top left corner the return address is to a Spencer Reid located in Quantico, Virginia.

Her eyes widen and she stutters out, “H-how, what . . .”

“Spencer works for the FBI, in the BAU, and I couldn’t risk messing up his career,” she nodded in understanding. It was quiet for a while until she thought of something else.

“What about when you get out?” when she looked into his eyes though, she knew. She knew that this wouldn’t last forever. She knew that once Neal had done his time he would disappear. She knew that in less than four years Jason would go back to his brother and not regret the relationships Neal might or might not have left behind. She let out a quiet, “oh,” and got up.

“Wait, Sarah please, just listen,”

“No, Neal,” she chuckled, “Jason, I understand. He is the reason you did all this, nobody could compare to that kind of commitment,” she quietly got her purse together, but as she was putting on her shoes Jason spoke up.

“You know what? As much as you liked Neal, you just might like Jason more,” her head snapped up and his eyes had a mischievous twinkling in them. “maybe he could call you when he gets the time.”

Her mouth slowly turned up into a smile and before she walked out the door said,

“I would like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, soooooo, I was procrastinating writing my persuasive speech for communications class and thought to myself, how about I just write another chapter of my fan fiction? PERFECT! So I opened my folder and found something to work on, however after reading what I had already written I realized it was completed and I just needed to post it, haha. Anyways here is the second chapter to a story I though I was done with. SURPRISE BITCH I WASN'T DONE!

Three years.

It had been three years since Neal Caffery had finished his sentence and was never heard from again.

Three years since Jason and Spencer Reid booked plane tickets to Las Vegas, a long overdue visit to their mother.

Three years since Diana Reid broke down in tears at seeing her baby boys stand next to each other for the first time in too long.

Three years since Sarah had last seen the con artist she accidentally fell in love with.

 

Sarah first sees him again at a corner cafe in Quantico. He grew out his beard and no longer wears the hat, so at first she doesn’t recognize him. But then she hears that laugh, only now it no longer has that bitter edge to it. And when he sees his accompanying smile, it isn’t tinged with dark humor anymore. He is sitting with a younger couple, both in sweater-vests and blushing.

She pushes back the swell of heartache, turns on her heel, and marches away. Those priceless objects are not going to find themselves.

 

 

The next time she sees him he is outside a church. He is with the same younger man as before, but this time they are both in tuxes and he seems to be trying to calm him down. She gets close enough to listen in and hears

“Jason, oh Jason I can’t do this. What if she changes her mind? This is totally crazy, why would she want me? I’m almost never home, my job constantly puts me in the hospital, not to mention-“

“Spencer! Listen to me, Maeve loves you. God help that woman, she loves you so much that she agreed to spend the rest of her life with you. Now you have two choices. One, you walk away from one of the best things in your life over what might happen. Or two, you get your scrawny ass into that church and marry the love of your life because she is waiting for you. Decide now.”

“ . . . Thanks Jason,”

“That’s the little brother I know,”

He hooks his arm over the younger man’s shoulder and steers him back toward the door. As he turns they lock eyes, he freezes as she bolts away.

“Jason? Jason you okay?”

“ . . . Yeah, yeah I just thought I saw someone,”

 

The third time, he sees her first.

She is just off a successful job and is out at a bar. She feels a presence slip up next to her and is preparing to make a scathing remark about manners when she hears that voice.

“What are you drinking?”

As she turns, she takes in his relaxed manner, no longer on the alert, no longer always aware of the nearest exit. She sees his jeans and button down outfit and wonders just how much of Neal was really just a mask.

“Depends, you gonna introduce yourself first?”

He smiles at her, slow and easy, and sticks out his hand.

“Jason Reid,”

She takes it and smiles back.

“Sarah Ellis,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter BTW, I have at least one more planned.


End file.
